megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Shiva
Shiva (シヴァ, Shiva) is a recurring demon in the series, often as a resilient endgame demon with amazing combat capabilities. History In the Hindu religion, Shiva the Destroyer is one of the three principle deities of the Trimurti (Hindu Triad) along with Brahma the Creator and Vishnu the Preserver. He originally evolved from the early Vedic god, Rudra, and is now the supreme deity within Shaivism, a branch of Hinduism that focuses on the worship of Shiva. While he is is known as the destroyer, he is also considered to be a benevolent and beneficial force, as without destruction, new creation couldn't take place. He also act against premature destruction, going far enough to withstand great suffering. He is depicted with up to four arms, a third eye, a blue throat, matted hair, carrying a trident and a drum, is often accompanied by a serpent and rides on the back of the sacred bull Nandi. The first of Shiva's best known attributes is his third eye, which he once used to burn the god of love, Kamadeva, to ashes. The effulgence from this act was so hot not even the god of fire Agni could handle it and it was used to create the war god Kartikeya. Shiva also has a blue throat that was caused when he swallowed the most deadly poison in the world, Halahala, the poison of the primordial snake Vasuki, earning him the name Vishakantha (one who held poison in his throat). This act is further proof of his benevolent and self-sacrificing nature. He is the husband of the goddess Parvati, or Shakti depending on what you believe, in all her incarnations and has two sons, Ganesha and Skanda. He also has many incarnations that would go on to become sacred figures in their own right such as Shankara and Hanuman. Shiva is also worshipped in forms born from the fusion of himself and other gods, such as Harihara when fused with Vishnu or Ardhanarishvara when he's fused Parvati or Shakti. Followers of a religion called Shaktism believe the Shiva is an aspect or relfection of The Divine Mother, or Shakti. Another name for Shiva is Mahakala, who, in Buddism, is a fierce protector deity who is equivalent to Shiva. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Majin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Tenma *Shin Megami Tensei II: Hakaishin *Shin Megami Tensei Nine: Hakaishin *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Fury Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Fury Race *Majin Tensei II: Tenma *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Hakaishin *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Chariot Arcana *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Chariot Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Chariot Arcana *Persona 3: Tower Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Tower Arcana *Persona 4: Tower Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Hakaishin Clan *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Hakaishin *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Fury Order *Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids: Light Version'' *''DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Tyrant Clan (Optional Boss) *Devil Survivor: Deity Race *Devil Survivor 2: Omega Race *Devil Survivor Overclocked: Deity Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei The traditional method of fusing Shiva from Barong and Rangda originated from the first game. It should be noted that Shiva is the highest recruitable Tenma, and that Shiva cannot be fused with any other demons - the game won't even create a slime from fusion, it literally will not allow any fusions. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Shiva appears as a distinct powerful demon that cannot be encountered nor recruited by the Hito-Shura in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. Instead, he can only be summoned once the Hito-Shura reaches Lv. 95 or above and performs the special fusion consists of the demons Barong and Rangda. ''Persona 3'' Shiva appears as one of the Personas of the Tower Arcana. Following the tradition of Shin Megami Tensei, Shiva's fusion prerequisite requires the protagonist to perform a special fusion consists of Barong and Rangda. Shiva, along with his wife Parvati also grants the accessibility to the fusion spell Ardhanari. Shiva is also the only Persona that has access to the skill, Pralaya, which deals severe Pierce damage to all enemies with chances of inflicting Fear status, and is also the strongest All-enemy pierce type skill. ''Persona 3: FES'' Fusing Shiva with a Nihil weapon grants the strongest spear-classed weapon, Pinaka. ''Persona 4'' Shiva appears as the Ultimate Persona of the Tower Arcana in Persona 4. Similar to its predecessor, Shiva's fusion prerequisite still requires the special fusion of Barong and Rangda. In reference to the Hindu mythology, performing the special fusion of Shiva and Parvati grants the Persona Ardha. Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Unlike previous games fusing Shiva does not require the speical fusion of Barong and Rangda. ''Devil Survivor'' Once again, Shiva can only be obtained by fusing the Demons Barong and Rangda. He is one of the few Unique demons that can be fought in a free battle. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Shiva again can be fused through Special Fusion between Barong and Rangda. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Shiva is sought out during the 5th Day because his Pasupata is the only thing capable of shooting Alioth down from its otherwise unreachable altitude. As Shiva is known as the "Lord of Dance", an expert dancer is needed to coax him out - Hinako volunteers for the job of reviving him. After he and Kama are successfully revived, the myth involving the two gods is reenacted - Kama shoots Shiva with an arrow, and the enraged Shiva incinerates him with his Pasupata, knocking Alioth down in the process. If the player does not support Daichi, Shiva appears during the fight with Hinako and Jungo. Defeating Shiva unlocks the ability to fuse him in the Cathedral of Shadows. Much like all his other incarnations in the previous games, Shiva can only be fused by fusing Rangda and Barong. Quotes ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor Overclocked'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Vs. Tokyo As soon as the battle begins, Shiva appears to assist Hinako. Summonable Demon Gallery Shiva.GIF|Sprite from Kyuyaku Megami Tensei Shiva.PNG|Sprite from Majin Tensei Shiva3.PNG|Sprite from Majin Tensei II Shiva2.JPG|Artwork from Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers File:MIP_Shiva.jpg|Artwork for Persona File:Demi-Shiva.gif|Sprite in DemiKids shiva.JPG|Artwork from Devil Children White Book P3Shiva.png|Artwork from Persona 3 shiva.png|Model from Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne File:SHIVA.png|Shiva as he appears in Devil Survivor Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Tenma Clan Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Fury Race Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Tower Arcana Category:Chariot Arcana Category:Hakaishin Clan Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category:Majin Clan Category:Hindu Mythology Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Devil Survivor 2 Bosses Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Demons Category:Boss Type